


one bus

by keptinonzebridge



Category: JOshua Dun - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom, joshler - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Tour Bus, joshler - Freeform, one bus, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptinonzebridge/pseuds/keptinonzebridge
Summary: tyler and josh decide to share the same bunk bed in their tour bus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk i thought this was cute srry

tyler let a sigh escape his lips as he tossed and turned in his bed bunk, he couldn't sleep for the life of him, even though it wasn't really that late for them anyway. they only had a couple more hours to go. he propped himself up on his elbows and decided to check underneath his bunk in case josh was still awake, at least he has someone to talk to while he's stuck in here so long. "psst... josh!" tyler whisper-shouted.

josh looks up from his phone to see tyler above him, "tyler? i thought you were asleep?" he cocks his head to the side slightly, furrowing his eyebrows a bit in confusion. setting his phone down next to him, he sits up and puts a plain white shirt on, "are we there yet already?"

"hell no-" tyler scoffed, "we still have like two more hours." the boy shifted his legs to the edge of the bunk, pulling on his sweatshirt and jumping off onto the cold floor of the tour bus, he then knelt next to josh, "mind if i squeeze in with you in the meantime?" he grinned, very aware that they had like three other empty bunkers.

"Two more hours? It feels like it's been a life time already!" josh chuckled and moved over a bit, making room for tyler. "Wait- THE Tyler Joseph, wanting to sit in MY bunk with Me?" he gave him a shocked expression. "I feel honored!"  
tyler couldn't help but giggle, "I know, i know. i'll sign all your posters of my face later." he joked as he slid in next to his best friend, resting his head on josh's shoulder.

"Hey, how do you know about those?" josh laughed, playing along. he rests a hand over tyler's thigh and smiles. "I'm really excited for the home shows tomorrow. They're always the best to play. So much energy, so much comfort." Blushing, he moved his hand off of tyler's thigh, having realized he had put his hand there in the first place.

tyler shivered a bit at the sudden contact, feeling a bit upset after it was lost though. "Yeah..." he sighed, "i'm... really nervous to be honest. but i do miss home." he turned to look at josh, "not that you're not my home of course... i just meant like, literal home, yknow." tyler wrapped his arms around the side of josh's arm gently, clinging onto him almost, with a warm smile on his face.

josh gave him a soft but sad smile, "yeah, i understand..." he turned his head to face the floor, trying to play through the show in his mind. his anxiety and excitement started to collide, giving him goosebumps. 

tyler notices it, it tends to happen anytime josh was feeling anxious, like before they played a certain show or something, "we'll do amazing, i promise. they'll love us." tyler reassured him, running his hand up and down his friend's arm comfortingly, leaning in to embrace him a lil more, "they always do." he added.  
josh took a deep breath, the feeling of tyler's touch comforted him and managed to calm down his anxiety. "thanks ty, i needed that." he gives him a reassuring smile, placing a hand back on tyler's thigh. 

"love you, josh." tyler added, leaning in to place a soft kiss on the man's cheek, this wasn't anything weird for him. fragile masculinity was almost non-existent between him and josh. it was either that or he just really did love his best friend more than josh could ever know.

"I love you too, Tyler." josh's blush returns, finding security and comfort in small acts of 'friendly love' like that. The truth was, he longed for more. More than just a friendship. For Tyler to understand his true feelings for him. he gently squeezed tyler's thigh as he picked up his phone to check the time.  
tyler's face heated up slightly from the touch, he enjoyed every second of it though. "i-is it okay if i um..." he took a semi-deep breath, "if i lay on top of you? i'm kinda cold..." he said that last part a bit quieter, he looked down feeling a bit flustered.

"Dude you know I'm always down for a cuddle!" josh lays back down and opens his arms, waiting for tyler to lay down with him. "I'm a bit chilly as well" he gave a small smile, gently biting his bottom lip.

"yeah this bus feels like a goddamn freezer... remind me to complain about that to the crew later.." tyler spoke as he shifted his body on-top of josh's, burying his face into his friend's neck a bit as he wrapped his thin arms around josh's torso. "god i needed this..." tyler exhaled in relief, whispering against josh's skin.

josh comfortingly wraps his arms around tyler's body, hugging him close. "Please never be afraid to ask for this.." he says probably too desperately. josh bites his lip again, this time a bit harder. hs put his phone down, fully being in the moment.

tyler sighed contently, "god you're always so comfortable to cuddle with... remind me again why you're still single, i'll never understand." he muttered that last part, propping himself a little more upwards onto josh.  
"I could say the same about you," josh closed his eyes, his heart speaking over my mind, "you're just so beautiful.." he moved his hands down a bit more to the small of tyler's back. "So incredible.."

tyler's face heat up instantly, he couldn't help but smile though "you're really good at getting me all flustered, you know that, josh?" he chuckled, trying to hide the fact that he was an actual flustered mess.  
josh shook his head, snapping back into reality. he took his hands off of the smaller boy, his heart rate increasing "I- uh.. I.. I didn't mean to ty I just- I wasn't thinking about what I was doing and-" he tripped over his words, hoping he didn't upset his friend.

ty lifted his head up to look at josh, "no no its okay, i kinda like it..." before he knew it tyler found himself subconsciously leaning in to kiss the boy, enjoying the feeling of josh's breath against his lips but too afraid to actually go through with it.  
he stared into tyler's eyes for what felt like minutes but was only a few seconds. Without thinking about the repercussions, he leaned up a bit, taking him in a deep and passionate kiss. One like they've never shared before. he gently placed his hand on the back of tyler's head.

tyler returned the kiss with just as much passion, placing both of his hands on each side of josh's face, cupping his cheeks and gently running one of his thumbs over his stubble. tyler felt his heart beat rapidly against his chest, this was something neither of them had experienced with each other yet.

josh moved his hands down to tyler's hips, slowly pulling away. his face completely flushed red and eyes full of adoration. "Tyler..." he softly whispered under his breath, completely speechless from what just happened.  
"i... i'm so sorry-" tyler quickly apologized, biting his bottom lip nervously, "w-was that too much?" he ran a hand through his brown fluffy hair, face still red hot from the kiss.

"No... it was perfect" he pulled him back in slowly again, continuing the kiss. josh ran his hands gently up and down ty's back, getting a feel of his body.  
tyler returned the gesture and kissed him back once more, it was obvious that they both enjoyed it very much. he hummed into the kiss slightly, gripping josh's shirt with one of his hands.  
josh gently bit tyler's bottom lip, wanting entrance. he slid his hands up tyler's hoodie, continuing to caress his back. "Ty..." he mumbled against tyler's lips.

tyler parted his lips, taking the hint. he shivered slightly from josh's gentle touch, running a hand up his body and tangling his fingers into the back josh's hair.  
josh deepened the kiss even more, enjoying the sensation. he subconsciously began to take off tyler's hoodie, too indulged into the kiss to fully realize what he was doing.

tyler parted from the kiss for a bit, letting josh slide his top off, but quickly reconnecting their lips as soon as it was gone, he found himself tugging josh's shirt to come off as well, he parted away to pant slightly "this is comin' off too, joshie-"  
josh gave tyler a seductive smirk as he pulled his off as well. "You should do this more often on stage.. total eye candy-" josh started to kiss on his neck and collar bone. "Oh how long I've waiting to do this."  
"oh shut up i'm not the one with the rock hard abs and biceps here..." tyler chuckled, biting his lip and tilting his head slightly to give josh better access.

josh flipped them both over so he was on top of ty. he stared deep into tyler's doe brown eyes as he pinned him to the small mattress. "Tyler I..." he bit his lip, still a bit shy. "I... I want..." he shyly looked to the side, trying to find his words.  
tyler gazed up at him through half-lidded eyes, "josh its okay... you can tell me what you want..." he whispered reassuringly, lifting up a hand to gently caress the side of josh's face, he truly was breathtaking.

josh looked back to him, "i... i want you..." he spoke, his voice quiet and shy, unsure of how to ask without embarrassing himself. he put his hand over the one tyler had on his face. "I really want you ty.... so bad..."  
"i'm all yours, baby... i promise." tyler replied in his raspy voice as he wrapped his arms around josh's neck, pulling him down into another deep, passionate kiss.

josh moaned deep into the kiss, starting to grind against him. his heart rate matching tyler's and his nerves slowly calmed by his gentle words. his hips were grinding slowly and rhythmically, getting the two more and more aroused.  
tyler parted from the kiss to pant slightly, a mere thin string of saliva connecting the two, "mmh, j-josh..." he moaned from the sudden friction. arching his back up just a little bit.

josh ran a hand up the smaller boy's chest to his face, cupping his cheek with his hand. "It's okay, I'll take it nice and slow" josh smiled to reassure him, carefully guiding his hand back down his chest.  
tyler's breath hitched slightly, nodding in approval, placing both hands on josh's shoulders and biting the inside of his cheek anxiously.

Once josh saw him nod, he slowly started to take off his pants and boxers. he stared in awe at what was in front of him. "T-Tyler..." he bit his lip in hunger.  
tyler swallowed harshly, feeling very exposed. he looked away shyly, "p-pervert..." he joked as he brought a hand down to his own face, resting his knuckles over his lips and giggling a little.

"Oh, I'm the pervert here?" josh chuckled, motioning to the smaller boy's erection standing proudly in front of him. he lightly traced his fingers up and down tyler's shaft.  
the brunette shivered at his touch, rolling his head back slightly, a soft moan escaped tyler's lips. "j-josh that feels really.. good..." he whimpered.

josh smiled, feeling confident in what he was doing. "To be honest with you Tyler.." he grabbed onto tyler's cock and started gently stroking. "..I've never done this before either." he avoided eye contact, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
tyler inhaled a shaky breath, trying to stop himself from being too loud, "r-really...?" he was a bit shocked, "you're doing great so far." tyler smiled reassuringly, placing his hands behind josh's neck gently and pulling him down for another kiss.

The kiss was rhythmic with josh's strokes. All the way from the top, to the base. Slowly and lovingly. he felt himself growing harder, desperately wanting more of tyler.  
tyler moaned into the kiss needily, parting from it to catch his breath, "josh... i-i think, i'm- close.." he panted, lifting his hips upwards and then back down, matching josh's pace. tyler's mouth hung open, looking up at josh, eyes half lidded with pleasure.

"Not yet, ty.." josh let go and ran his hands up and down tyler's tiny body, kissing all over his chest and neck. "hold off for me.." he moaned softly against ty's skin, beginning to palm himself.

tyler whined a bit at the loss of contact, he fiddled with the rim of josh's pants, "just take em off...." he muttered, with a bit of a seductive tone as he ran his fingers through josh's soft hair.

josh eagerly took off his pants, but stopped once he got to his boxers. "Ty are.. are you sure?" josh bit his lip and looked down at tyler. A large tent was formed in his boxers. It was almost too much to handle  
tyler nodded desperately, "please josh..." he let a needy moan escape his lips, slowly palming josh through his pants.

josh took a deep breath and took off his boxers, he felt a bit shy of being so exposed. But way more comfortable than expected. It felt right. he nervously rubbed the back of his neck and let out a shy chuckle.  
tyler's eyes widened at the sight, "j-jeez dude... you expect me to fit all of that?" he chuckled nervously, ever so gently running the tips of his fingers up the man's shaft and stopping at his tip, placing his thumb at the very top and rubbing the slit.

The sudden contact caused josh's breath to hitch. "A-Ah t-ty-" he bit down on his lip, fighting back moans. "Y-You don't have- have to take all of it if you don't want" josh stuttered out.  
tyler scoffed, continuing the slow movement of his thumb on josh, "i'm taking it all josh... i'm no coward." he gave him a sly grin, gripping the base of his cock and beginning to pump josh slowly.  
"That's not what everyone else thinks" josh chuckled and leaned down, kissing tyler again as he starts to roughly stroke his cock. josh deeply moaned his name into the kiss.

"mmh- j-josh..." tyler moaned as he continued jerking his 'friend' off,  
letting his other hand grip josh's hair a bit roughly. "i-i think i'm ready..." he panted, parting from the kiss and tilting his head upwards slightly in pleasure.

"you sure baby?" josh asked reassuringly, tyler nodded eagerly. he reached over to his bag, grabbing a small bottle of lube, opening it up and squeezing the clear gel onto his hands and fingers, inserting two into tyler to loosen him up a little.  
josh leaned down placing gentle kisses all over tyler's neck, the boy tilting his head back, soft moans escaping his parted lips as josh fingered his small hole.

"j-josh please... i cant wait any longer..." the smaller boy whined. josh chuckled, removing his fingers and pecking tyler on the lips, "so needy..." josh whispered, his cock already slicked up with lube as he repositioned the two so that tyler's legs were around his hips. "I'll go slow.. just tell me to stop if it gets too much" he lined himself up with tyler's entrance and very slowly started to push in.

tyler nodded as he inhaled sharply, gripping the sheets underneath him. his back arching slightly trying to take in as much of josh as he could.  
"Are you okay?" josh stopped, not wanting to hurt him. he looked at tyler concerningly, not sure if he was doing it right. "I'm so sorry, I told you I'm not sure-"

"n-no i'm okay! keep going-" he moaned, wrapping his arms around josh's neck once more. tyler grinded his hips onto josh as his cock continued to stretch him out a bit more.  
"M-Mmh, Tyler-" josh tilted his head back and started pushing in more, eventually thrusting slowly. "Jeez dude.. you feel so damn good..."

tyler groaned loudly, arching his back, his chest almost touching josh's, "f-faster... please..." he whined, caressing the side of josh's face with one hand, the other gripping his shoulder tightly.

josh put his hands down on the bed, one on each side of tyler as he started pounding into him. he moan profanities deep in tyler's ear as he picked up the pace, lifting one of tyler's legs up and over his shoulder for a better angle. 

"a-ah! fuck, J-Joshua!" tyler clung to josh weakly as the force of his thrusts shook him up and down on the small mattress.  
"Mmm, fuck I love it when you moan my name-" he growled against ty's skin, sucking on his neck and nibbling on his collarbone. "Fuck, baby!"

tyler let out a few mildly pornographic moans before pulling josh into another heated kiss, "o-oh fuck i'm g-gonna..." he gasped, "j-josh don't stop!" tyler rolled his head back, his mouth agape as he continued to moan louder and louder.  
"F-Fuck ty, i’m s-so close..." joshua tightly shut his eyes as his thrusts became sloppier and more rough. he could feel his orgasm starting to pool in his stomach. josh tightly grabbed hold of the bedsheets.

soon enough tyler felt his entire body shake as he released, his lips forming the shape of an 'O' as he stared up at josh through his long thick eyelashes, lidded eyes full of pleasure, the clear white fluid dripping onto his torso and lower abdomen.  
"T-Tyler-!" josh thrusted in a few more times before finally releasing inside of the boy. tyler could feel josh's cock throbbing, and loud, deep groans escaped josh's lips. he tilted his head back, riding through his orgasm

tyler panted heavily, he ran his fingers through josh's hair and reached up to place gentle kisses all over the man's face "you did so good... so, so good... that felt amazing josh.." tyler whimpered, cupping josh's cheek with his free hand.  
josh smiled as he slowly pulled out, panting and sweating. "Tyler..." once again, he was completely speechless. josh leaned down and hugged him tightly. "Thank you.." he whispered. "Thank you so much.."

tyler pressed a few more kisses along josh's jawline before making eye contact with him once more, "i love you so much you don't even know..." he spoke, barely above a whisper.  
josh looked down to his chest, a single tear falling on to tyler. "Ty, I..." he sniffled and smiled, sliding his arms around tyler’s waist and pulling him into a tight hug. Sitting up, josh used his shirt to clean off the clear white substance from tyler's body. tyler gave him a loving smile, lifting a hand up to wipe josh's eyes with the palm of his hand, "I can't believe we did that" josh added. 

tyler looked up at him and grinned, "it was... unexpected to say the least." he giggled, "well, good news is i'm not cold anymore." he tried sitting up but hissed in pain, laying back down, "fuck..."  
josh's expression quickly changed to concern. "Oh god, Ty are you alright?" he asks in a protective tone. "Ah shit what have I done.." josh fought in his mind whether he should give him space or help tyler.  
"No no baby its okay..." tyler pecked his lips reassuringly, "just, don't expect me to jump around a lot at tomorrow night's show..." he chuckled.

josh lowers his defense a bit and lets out a small chuckle, "i hope no one notices, who knows what could happen if they do... what would they think?" he asked a bit shyly.  
"who says they need to know?" tyler laughed along with josh until he heard a door open, along with some footsteps, "hey, guys we're almost there! wake up!" it was mark, tyler's eyes widened, feeling a strong surge of panic throughout his body. "shit!" he cursed under his breath.

josh quickly lifted up his bedsheet, covering the two, "O-Okay mark, we'll be there soon, please don't come in, we're trying on outfits for tomorrow's show!" he lied, his heart beating out of his chest in fear.  
tyler tried holding back a laugh from how unexpected this all was, but he decided to say something to play along, "Yeah could you give us some privacy? i'm trying to peek at josh undressing himself!" he joked, if only mark really knew.

"t-tyler!" josh whisper-shouted embarrassedly.  
Mark agreed and left, leaving the two home free. "Oh my gosh.. I can't believe that worked!" he laughed, standing up and stretching. "C'mon, we should wash up before we get another visitor."  
tyler sighed, pouting like a child "fine..." he slung his legs over the edge of the bunk, "i need a shower so bad..." tyler muttered, slipping his pair of boxers on in the meantime, he stood up slowly, leaning against his top bunk for support and wincing in pain slightly.

joshua grabbed onto ty's hips for support. "You sure you're okay?" he looked into his eyes, his lips slightly parted. "I shouldn't have been so rough.."  
"i'm alright josh," tyler smiled at him warmly, placing a soft kiss on his lips, "plus, thats how i like it anyway..." he trailed off.  
josh blushed softly. "Tyler!" he chuckled, playfully punching ty's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones fluffy at first but it gets smutty eventually, let me know if i should do a part three :)

after a brief shower in the tour bus, tyler slides open the door and walks out, hair still damp and droplets of water here and there scattering his soft tan skin. he finds josh rummaging through his things, trying to find a comfortable outfit for tyler, he loved doing small things like that for ty, like after shows and such... but especially now since he knew how exhausted the boy must be after their little ‘activity’.

josh notices tyler’s presence and turns to him with a grin, “hey baby-“ he cooed, tyler blushed at the pet name, blinking at him drowsily before being pulled into a soft kiss, josh’s hands gripped ty’s hips gently, as if he were made of the thinnest glass in existence. tyler hummed softly into the kiss before josh parted from his lips, lifting a hand up to caress the side of tyler’s damp face.

“cmon, lets get you dressed.” josh spoke, handing tyler an oversized ned hoodie and a pair of black boxer briefs. tyler lets his wet towel drop to the floor, leaving him exposed in front of josh “t-ty!” josh stuttered before turning his gaze somewhere else, face flushed red.

tyler smirked maliciously as he tugged on his sweatshirt, “what? you were literally just fucking me into the mattress twenty minutes ago.” he chuckled, pulling on his boxers, eyes glued to josh.

josh sighed in defeat, “fair point... although-“ he turned back, his eyes meeting tyler’s as he grabbed him by his waist and pulled him closer, tyler’s forearms pressed against josh’s rock hard torso. josh’s arms wrapped around his waist firmly, pressing a chaste kiss to ty’s cheek, “hopefully that wont be the only time ill fuck you into the mattress.” he said, barely above a whisper.

“p-perv.” ty stuttered out as he adverted his gaze, his face feeling hot. josh smiled at how adorable tyler was... before coming to the realization that the tour bus was no longer moving. “shit-“ josh muttered, “we must be in town already ty.”

“thank fuck-“ tyler spoke through a yawn, stretching his arms out. josh chuckled, picking up his backpack, “cmon sleepyhead, we better get going.” tyler grunted in response, putting on some socks and slides before picking his own bag up and following josh out the van. 

“a-arent you gonna put pants on?” josh questioned him confusedly.  
“tyler i’m not sure if the owners of the hotel we’re staying in tonight would be okay with that.” josh bit his lip slightly. “though, that would be pretty fun to see..”

tyler chuckled, “josh we’ll be fine, plus who gives a shit about fashion, i’m exhausted.” he rubbed one of his eyes tiredly as he leaned his head against josh’s chest, exaggerating a bit. “i’ll leave mark in charge of the hotel and venue and stuff.”

josh sighed in defeat, “alright, c’mon sleepy head, big day tomorrow.” josh picked him up bridal style effortlessly. “and don’t worry, I won’t drop you... this time” he smiled down at him.

“joshua william dun if you even think about dropping me ill make you give Jim away.” tyler said tiredly, nuzzling up against josh’s chest more.

he gasped dramatically. “you would never!” josh chuckled and carefully carried him into the hotel, meeting mark in the lobby.

mark looked up from his phone at the two, “woah hey guys... you two look pretty beat for a couple of guys sleeping in a bus all day.” he raised an eyebrow. tyler chuckled, “whatever man... could you take us to our room already?”

“things get wild when you’ve got mobile gaming.” josh grins. Mark starts walking to their room and the two follow him, josh making very sure he didnt drop tyler.  
not long after they arrive, mark opens up the cold hotel room, “alright ill meet you guys tomorrow morning, make sure to rest up for the show.” he added.

josh nodded, “thanks man.” he gently set tyler on the soft bed, letting out a sigh of relief. the room door shut with a click, leaving the two boys alone once again.  
the yellow haired boy looked around, “quite a nice room, huh ty?”

“s’alright.” tyler mumbled, nuzzling his head into one of his pillows, his eyes slowly blinking shut, “josh come to bed with me...” ty insisted.

josh gives him a warm smile before pulling his shirt off, climbing into bed with tyler. he layed beside him, pulling him into a close embrace. “i love you so much ty...” josh kissed the back of ty’s neck.

“mm- i love you more...” tyler mumbled tiredly as he scooted up closer against josh, before drifting off to sleep. josh pulled a blanket over the two before falling asleep as well.

-

tyler fluttered his eyes open the next morning, finding himself still tangled up with josh. he smiled warmly at the sight of him fast asleep, he looked so peaceful.  
A small thread of drool was dripping from his bottom lip to the pillow, soft snores escaping his slightly parted lips, his arm gently rested on top of tyler.

tyler pressed a gentle kiss on josh’s nose, shaking his shoulder a little “josh... josh wake up...” he whispered.

josh groaned, “few more minutes...” he shifted slightly, not realizing it was tyler that was speaking to him.  
tyler sighed but grinned a little at how cute josh is, “fine... guess i’m showering by myself.” he added, before untangling himself from josh and getting up, making his way to the large bathroom.

josh quickly sits up, eyes still mostly shut “I’m up!” he says, swinging his legs to the side of the bed, stretching tiredly.

tyler looked over at him and smiled before entering the bathroom, “sorry but we have an hour until we need to meet up with mark over at the venue for sound check.” tyler turns on the shower water, brushing his teeth while waiting for it to warm up.

“only an hour?” josh asked, “you know it takes me like three!” he joked, chuckling a bit as he stood up to follow ty into the bathroom. 

“yeah we may have overslept!” tyler says with a mouth full of toothpaste, before spitting it into the sink. “gosh it was an eventful night, i was tired!” josh grinned, squirting some toothpaste onto his toothbrush. “uh, speaking of which...” he began, eyes looking down embarrassedly, “how are you feeling?”

tyler blushed remembering the events of last night, “hurts a lil but i think i can manage.” he wiped his face on a towel before beginning to undress for a shower.

“just take it easy tonight, dont overwork yourself.” he keeps his eyes on the sink, beginning to brush his teeth.

“i’ll be fine josh,” tyler entered the shower, letting the warm water run over his face and body, he sighed in relief, “i need to give it my all, it wouldn’t be a twenty one pilots show if i didn’t.”  
it takes a minute for josh to reply, feeling slight guilt. “i just dont want you getting hurt...” he says with toothpaste in his mouth, josh looked down shamefully “i never want you to hurt, ty.” he didn't know if he was starting to regret the night before or not. 

as tyler rubbed shampoo into his hair he looked over at him through the clear glass sliding door of the shower, “josh its okay, i know you’d never wanna hurt me...” he exhaled through his nose, “last night was amazing, don’t you regret it for a second.”

josh smiled slightly, tyler always knew what to say to calm his nerves instantly. he looked up at his reflection and finished brushing, rinsing his mouth into the sink before wiping his face.  
just then, tyler got an idea.  
“so..” ty began, sliding the door and peeking his soapy head out, “you wanna join me in here or not?” he grinned, “...i-i mean you don’t have to if you don’t wanna.”

josh felt his face heat up at the thought, “i-id love to, if you dont mind.” he smiled at tyler, setting the towel back down and teasing his hair a bit. tyler giggled, “get in here you dork,” he slid the door open a bit wider, running his fingers through his wet hair.

josh slid off his sweatpants, along with his boxers and hesitantly stepped inside. they’ve never showered together before, and this was the first time they’ve seen each other bare naked in decent lighting.

tyler smiled up at him, pressing kisses along josh’s neck before squirting some shampoo into his hand and beginning to wash josh’s hair.  
josh closed his eyes, feeling the warm water run down his body, tyler’s fingers working wonders on his scalp. he sighed in relief. “god... you’re good at this.”

“yeah, yeah...” ty rolled his eyes jokingly, placing gentle kisses all over josh’s face as he continued washing the taller boy’s hair, then leaning in to kiss his lips.  
josh kissed him back as he loosely held ty’s hips, though he parted from it not long after, admiring tyler’s blushing face. “you’re so pretty, ty...” josh muttered under his breath.

tylers lips curled into a warm smile as he picked up a bar of soap and began rubbing it gently on josh’s collarbone, leaning in to kiss his neck as he did so.  
“t-ty..” josh exhaled, biting his lip as he tried to keep his body and mind relaxed. he let out a soft moan, gripping tyler’s hips tighter. 

tyler’s hands roamed up and down josh’s body, soaping up his chest and arms, “yeah?” he whispered against josh’s neck, reconnecting his lips back to the skin and continuing to kiss and suck on his neck.  
he rubbed the bar down his chest, stopping at his lower abdomen and lifting his head away from josh’s neck, leaning in for a heated kiss.

“w-wait, ty-“ josh interrupted the kiss, “i-i should, get out-“ he tripped over his own words, obviously nervous and slightly embarrassed. he slid the door open and grabbed a towel, drying himself off, his face feeling very hot.  
“w-wait- josh-“ tyler frowned a little, rinsing the soap off himself and turning the shower knob, stopping the water. he grabbed a towel and stepped out, “i-i’m sorry i didn’t mean to-...” he trailed off, his eyes on josh’s naked body traveling lower and lower, realizing what the problem was. 

a rush of guilt flooded josh, he reached a hand out to ty, “i-i’m sorry... i freaked out a lil is all...”  
tyler’s face blushed furiously, “o-oh...” he said barely above a whisper. “i could’ve... helped out yknow...” he mumbled feeling a bit embarrassed.

“t-ty..” josh breathed out, his voice sounding almost.. defeated.  
tyler grabbed his arm, pulling him into a hug as he wrapped his arms around josh’s torso, “i love you so much you dork....” he mumbled against josh’s shoulder.  
josh hugged back just as tight, “i love you too, baby boy.” he muttered.

tyler loosened up from the embrace a bit, pressing a kiss to josh’s cheek, “cmon... let me help with your ‘problem’ before we’re late...” he whispered against josh’s warm skin, kissing down his jaw.

josh ran his hands down tyler’s sides, grabbing his hips as he was before. “fuck, your lips are always so soft...” he said quietly, enjoying the feeling.  
tyler grinned, “that gives me an idea...” he said, gently pushing josh onto the soft bed, “can you uhm... lie on your back for me?” he asked.

josh slowly descended onto his back, “why? what are you doing?” he asked, feeling both nervous and excited. josh bit his lip, looking down at tyler through half lidded eyes.”

“don’t worry about it, just relax...” tyler dropped to his knees in front of josh, grabbing the base of his hard cock and licking up a stripe, stopping at his tip and beginning to suck on it.  
“f-fuck, ty!” josh gasped, his cock twitching in tyler’s mouth, his breathing sped up.

“mmh-“ tyler moaned against his cock, taking in half of his length and sucking in his cheeks as he began lifting his head up and back down repeatedly.  
“oh fuck-“ moans and profanities escaped josh’s lips as he tilted his head back in pleasure, grabbing a nice handful of tyler’s fluffy damp hair.

tyler pumped josh’s remaining length with his hand, lowering his head and trying to deepthroat him as best as he could, his eyes watering.  
“mmm take it, baby-“ josh groaned, in a very seductive tone, he didnt sound like his regular self at all.  
josh lifted tyler’s head up and down on his cock, gripping his hair tighter. making him take in more of his length, tyler nearly choking at first. 

“d-dont.. s-stop..” josh grunted as tyler swirled his tongue around his rock hard dick, beginning to bob his head faster, he looked up at josh through half-lidded eyes, drool dripping down his chin as tears threatened to spill.

josh thrusted his hips upwards into the boy’s mouth, his grasp still tight on tyler, holding him in place as he fucked his throat, cursing at how good his mouth felt. ty gripped josh’s thighs, whining at the feeling as small tears ran down his cheeks. 

not long after, josh begins to slow down, his abdominal muscles tightened, arching his back as he came inside ty’s mouth, he bit his lip and moaned, riding out his orgasm. 

tyler swallowed most of the warm liquid, letting a few drops of it leak down his chin as he lifted his head up and off of josh.  
josh’s body finally relaxes, sitting up to look down at tyler, who was sat on the floor.

“hi...” tyler smiled up at him innocently, “did i do good?” he wiped his chin horizontally with the palm of his hand.  
josh takes a few more deep breaths before smiling at the boy, “of course you did good, you goofball! so, so very good..” he laughed, leaning down to lift tyler up into a hug, peppering the boy’s face with kisses as tyler giggled.

josh turned around, pushing ty onto the bed so that he was laying on his chest, his ass completely exposed to him. “except.. we’re not done yet.” josh spoke before grabbing the bottle of lube, spreading tyler’s thighs apart and squirting a fair amount onto the boy’s small hole. 

“man, for someone who was worried about how ill do tonight you sure wanna fuck me up even more huh?” tyler teased, turning his head around to look at josh.  
josh landed a hard slap to ty’s ass, tyler whimpering in return, “what can i say? you’re irresistible.” he grinned, admiring tyler’s exposed state, gripping his ass and beginning to massage his lubed hole with his thumb. tyler’s cock twitched against the mattress, impatiently waiting on josh. 

josh moved his hand away from ty to lube his cock up slightly, tyler watching him as he did. he grabbed the base of his dick, his other hand still gripping ty’s ass tightly as he began to push the tip in. tyler gripped the white hotel sheets underneath him, head still turned to look at josh as he finished shoving his entire length into the boy. tyler whimpered, grinding his ass against josh’s cock for any sort of friction. 

“f-ffuck.. still this tight after last night?” josh groaned, squeezing tyler’s ass with both hands as he began to slowly thrust into him. 

tyler bit his lip harshly before moaning loudly, “o-oh god- fuck me-“ he gasped, his mouth slightly agape from pleasure as josh began fucking into him a bit quicker than before. he slid his length out completely before shoving it back into ty, hands gripping tyler’s ass hard enough to leave marks.

tyler moaned like a whore as the sheer force of josh’s thrusts shook him against the white mattress, plump lips parted and eyebrows furrowed slightly in pure pleasure. josh grunted and moaned, landing a few harsh slaps to tyler’s plump ass as he continued roughly shoving his cock in and out of him. 

after a short while, josh came to a halt. sliding his wet cock out of tyler, “i have a better idea...” he began, tyler panted heavily, his dainty fingers gripping the sheets as he looked up at josh through his eyelashes, waiting for his next command.

josh flipped tyler onto his back and picked him up, sitting back down on the edge of the bed, tyler now straddling josh as he laid on his back like he was earlier before, “ride me.” he began, sliding his hands down ty’s sides and to his thighs, squeezing them. tyler bit his lip and nodded, lowering himself onto josh’s cock and beginning to bounce up and down at a decent pace, his hard dick bouncing along with him. 

josh grabbed ahold of it, beginning to jerk the smaller boy off as he rode him. pornographic moans escaped tyler’s lips as he dug his nails into josh’s shoulders, whining and cursing. with a lustful look on his face, josh grabbed the back of tyler’s head, pulling him by his hair downwards into a heated wet kiss, both moaning messes. their warm wet tongues sliding past one another hungrily. 

soon, ty felt a familiar knot in his stomach begging for release, and so he gave in, tilting his head back in pleasure, eyes squeezed shut “ah- ah fuck- fuck!” tyler whined before releasing all over josh’s hand and torso, his body twitching in pleasure.  
josh roughly grabbed tyler’s hips, holding him down onto his cock as he came deep inside him right after, making sure to fill him up with his warm cum. 

as the two were busy riding out their orgasms, a harsh knock was heard at the door, making the two flinch and quiet down immediately.   
“hey!! are you two doing alright in there?”

“shit shit shit, its mark!” tyler whisper-shouted, quickly pulling a thin blanket over the two before the sound of a hotel door opening could be heard.


End file.
